Tutorials
by naiiviti
Summary: Craig had only planned on passing his math test. He didn't plan to fall in love. But fall in love he did.   CraigxButters - just experimenting XD


Butters entered the room with a big smile on his face, his arms filled with mathematical equations waiting to be solved. He sat down on an empty chair and spread the papers over the table, he glanced at the other teen who only gave him a glance before going back to staring outside the window.

"Would you like to start now Craig?" he asked. The other boy just flipped him off before grunting a yes. He never really liked Math, but here he was getting tutored just so he wouldn't get kicked off the school's swim team.

The blond smiled and started taking out papers and old notes he kept with him, asking every once in a while if Craig had a question. The usually emotionless boy beside him was agitated and frustrated and kept interrupting him, but Butters was well aware how hard math can be if one wasn't so dedicated to the subject.

Their little tutorial sessions continued and Craig found he was starting not to suck at math, and the other surprising thing was he found that he was no longer irritated by his shorter, naïve blond tutor. Actually, he was starting to like his company.

A few more weeks of his continuing tutorial, Craig finds himself talking to the blond more and more about other things. Craig found out that Butters was currently seeing the Kenneth McCormick. He didn't know why he suddenly felt sick at that exact moment, but he held it in to smile at the blushing Butters.

It then became routine for them that whenever they finished one tutorial session, the both of them would go into town to buy some ice cream. It was always Craig's treat of course. He found himself keeping tabs of the blonds' favorite flavors. Butters like Vanilla and Pistachio the most, he didn't like chocolate all that much and he hated the ones with nuts.

It was six months after his tutorial started that Craig came to terms with the fact he was gay, and in love with Butters Stotch.

The problem with this realization was that Butters was in a happy relationship with Kenny, and Craig didn't want to be the cause for trouble. So to make up for it, he started dating another petite blond by the name of Tweek. Of course, they've been friends for years, so their relationship didn't develop into anything. They had the same kind of relationship they had from before, just with some added perks. In the end, they broke it off but remained friends.

Craig couldn't help it when he started losing focus on math again. After all, he found himself drowning into those cerulean blue eyes Butters had, and watching those pink lips explaining unexplainable things to him. Butters never realized though, but he did notice his grades slipping. One would think Craig was doing this on purpose since Butters decided to extend their sessions to go back on previous lessons.

One afternoon though, Butters didn't show up. Craig was worried so he left the house and started asking around. It was Bebe who told him the news. Butters and Kenny just broke up.

For a fleeting moment, hope bloomed up his chest. It disappeared quickly though when he imagined Butters curled up on his bed crying.

He trudged back to his house and to his surprise, he found Butters sitting at his usual seat at the table, books and papers scattered everywhere while he focused on a particularly hard college question.

"Butters?" Craig asked unbelievingly. The blond looked up from the sound of his name and removed the glasses he was wearing. A bright smile decorated his face as he stood up to greet Craig. "What are you doing here?"

Butters giggled and sat back down, "I'm tutoring you remember?"

Craig was speechless, but sat down on his seat nevertheless. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson though since he was too busy staring at Butters. It's not like that was anything different of course, but Craig was worried for his friend who held his heart.

When he looked closer, he found that Butters' eyes were still slightly puffy and were slightly red around the edges.

"Butters." He interrupted and the said blond looked up. He found himself going silent as he saw Craig's serious expression. "Are you really okay?"

The blond looked away as he mashed his knuckles together. "Wha-what do you mean Craig? Sure I'm fine!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. He was taken aback when Craig grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't lie to me Butters!" Craig yelled at him, making the shorter boy cringe. "I know that you and Kenny broke up…" he trailed of. Butters turned his eyes to the floor and his expression went grim, but a small smile came upon his face.

"Yeah…" he said softly. "He broke up with me… he said he found someone else." Craig saw one tear slip from his eye before Butters fell against his chest, sobbing. Craig wrapped his arms around the boy and stroked his hair, cooing comforting words.

The math equations on the table lay forgotten as they spent the night in each others' arms.

The next day, Craig had made it his mission to make Kenny McCormick pay. He had scourged the whole school and skipped all his classes only to find the orange-clad blond sucking face with some upperclassman behind the dumpster.

He grabbed Kenny by the hood of his parka and dealt one solid punch to the jaw. He heard Kenny's neck snap and he dropped the body on the ground, ignoring the scream from the shrilly upperclassman. It wasn't 24 hours later when Craig passed Kenny on the street. He flipped him off and walked on.

The afternoon sessions with Butters with continued, and Craig made it his mission to keep Butters smiling. He even skipped out on a Red Racers' Marathon to accompany Butters to the dentist at one point.

Craig was glad, and although, he wasn't ready to admit to Butters how he felt, he was satisfied with the relationship they have. He was fine with them not being more than friends, just as long as he was there to spend time with him.

It wasn't long though before the end of the year came. Craig passed the finals with flying colors; Butters was glad and had actually spent the night with him to celebrate. Craig thought they'd still see each other, but the next afternoon, Butters did not show.

The blond didn't come back the following weeks and Craig grew worried that he must have done something wrong. Whenever he and Butters would pass each other on the street, the blond would smile up at him and go on his way. He didn't stay long enough to hear the shattering of Craig's heart.

The dark-haired lad couldn't take it anymore. So after school, just a few days before summer kicks in, Craig decided to wait for Butters by the gates.

He cornered him and pulled him to the back of the school, making sure nobody saw them. When he was sure they were alone, he got a hold of Butters and made him face him, their eyes meeting for the first time in a long time.

"Craig?" Butters asked, not sure of what the taller boy wanted. His arms started to hurt where Craig's fingers were digging in, but with the look on his face, Butters didn't think it was the right time to point out something like that.

Craig stared into Butters' eyes and without thinking, he gently pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. The gentle blue orbs went wide at his sudden action. He could feel the light weight pressed on his lips, and he couldn't move out of shock.

After a few seconds, Craig pulled back, a blush across his features. He let go of Butters and turned his back on him. He scolded himself since he had only planned on confronting him, he didn't mean for the kiss to happen. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his pants and mumbled a quick apology.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back to find Butters staring p at him with a grin.

Butters reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders and tiptoed. He gave Craig a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and giggling.

"I'll see you later Craig." He said before running off. Craig smiled. Guess his tutorial sessions just got extended.

_ooooo_

Alternate Ending:

"Butters." He interrupted and the said blond looked up. He found himself going silent as he saw Craig's serious expression. "Are you really okay?"

The blond looked away as he mashed his knuckles together. "Wha-what do you mean Craig? Sure I'm fine!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. He was taken aback when Craig grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't lie to me Butters!" Craig yelled at him, making the shorter boy cringe. "I know that you and Kenny broke up…" he trailed of. Butters turned his eyes to the floor and his expression went grim, but a small smile came upon his face.

"Yeah. He broke up with me…." He whispered, "But it's okay." Butters looked back up, a cheerful expression brightening his face, "Cuz I got you with me." Craig stared at the blond and slowly smiled back.

_ooooo_

_Yes…. I made a Craig and Butters fic. I have planned on doing this for a long time… ever since I saw that episode where there were these two kids who were homeschooled. I noticed that Craig and Butters were the ones who were almost always side by side in that episode, so I thought of pairing them up. Other than that, it's because I got inspired by_ LoLoLo, I Got Some Apples _by_ Last-wonderful_. Anyway… though I indirectly dissed the Creek and Bunny fandom, I hope you guys like it because I didn't mean it. I just had to do it to make this fic work._

_I do think I still made a sucky job though considering both of them are kind of OOC. I have no clue as to why I even out Craig on the swim team… Oh well, I try. _


End file.
